mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasin Daemn
Background Jasin Daemn was the first born son of a dragonness by the name of Hera. He died shortly after his birth due to a ruthless dragon slayer who murdered his family, and killed him before he was even able to fly. At the moment of his death Jasin could hear faint whispers of the past, voices of a long-forgoten age leading him torwards themselves. As he followed, he was greeted heartily by none other than Atien, goddess of chaos. Godly bonds Atien promised Jasin new life, but in return, he would have to harbor a small piece of her inside him for the rest of his existance. Jasin agreed without hesitation, captivated by the goddess's beauty, he immediately fell in love with Atien. The process that had to be endured by Jasin was not as corporate As he thought, he was to bed Atien in return for his new life. Jasin and Atien both started to develop feelings for each other as the process continued, at one point reaching a romantic climax, but Atien still only had freedom as her top priority. As the ceremony was complete, Jasin was reborn into the world, Inheriting the name of "Daemn" which ment " Demon". Jasin was now not completely mortal because of the demon lurking inside of him, but was nowhere near god-like status either. New Existance Jasin was now by himself, his growth enhanced during his death-trance, he was now in his adolescent years. Though he may have been older, he still was never taught the ways of the dragons because of the lack of parenthood. Jasin somehow managed to survive on his own and teach himself how to hunt, fly, use magic, swordplay, and many other valuable talents. He excelled rapidly at all of these events, mostly because of the darkness that slept within him, and soon mastered them all. Despite the fact the power of darkness kept him alive, there were many downsides to this curse. Jasin was always ungulfed with a ravenous hunger for sexual relief, his strain was great as he soon learned how to control his libido, but even so he still has troubles containing himself. He soon learned of the second half inside of him, the piece of Atien struggling against his will to break free and enjoy freedom ounce more. At night when he slept he would have horrible nightmares in which Atien would visit him, attacking him with words of betrayal, causing him both mental and physical pain. He thought he could control this demon inside of him, but he was no match for the power of the goddess. New Friendships, Old Curses As Jasin started to explore the world in search of a purpose for his life, he soon came across a injured dragonness by the name of Ellesmere. He healed her and decided to stay with her until she got better, soon enough, they both developed feelings for each other. He stayed with her for 3 years, now in adulthood, and became her mate. They had 2 eggs together, but then something horrible happened which changes Jasin's life forever. As he was out hunting for his mate and un-born children, Ellesmerê was confronted by another male dragon. This dragon was very flirtatious towards her, and eventually Ellesmerê slept with him. Jasin returned home to find his mate sleeping with another male, their fluids pooling around them, and something inside him snapped. The piece of Atien that so desperately wanted release gained even more power, fueled by Jasin's rage. Jasin experienced his first transformation, roaring loudly into the air with seething pain, he woke up both Ellesmere and the male sleeping with her. They both watched in terror as Jasin was enveloped in a harsh dark mist, his form changing dramatically, his voice no longer sounded the same, but was now echoing upon itself, as if every word was said twice. Atien was now in complete control of Jasin as she rampaged across the den, killing the male dragon and smashing the eggs Jasin and Ellesmerê had laid together. In his fit of fury, Jasin finally turned to Ellesmerê herself and cut her down without mercy, leaving pools of her blood everywhere. Moment of Desperation As jasin regained control of himself, he witnessed what he had done to his mate and un-born children. He was absoloutly devastated, and fell into a trance of severe depression. He stays in the den for 3 weeks, then climbs to the top of a mountain, and leaps to his death. As he lays on the ground, dead, Atien ounce again came to him. She refilled his body with new life, warning him to never attempt suicide again. Jasin now wanders the land with a neutral expression, his emotions are muted, it is now nearly impossible for him to enjoy anything. He carries on, searching for a new purpose...